Afterlife
by ShaedowFang
Summary: After the first attempted raid at the Icecrown Citadel concluded in a failure, the Alliance party fell from the cliffs of the frozen throne and managed to survive, all but Rayalas, the night elf warrior who stayed and protect the party from Lich King's Wrath. What will the party do? and what new adventure awaits them? Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1 After the fall

Afterlife

A story based on the universe of World of Warcraft

After the Fall

**The "observer's" POV**

"You should eat something Goirin; we still have a very long journey to go." Alfred took out stale berry bread from his satchel and handed over to Goirin, he slapped the bread off the human's hand and looked away "I'm not hungry!" He shouted angrily. Thoril looked up after a long gulp of ale and stated "Get something in your stomach, lad. You look even thinner than Yala!" The mage stopped her meditation and retorted "Thanks Fatty." The hunter immediately spat out the ale he was drinking and took out his rifle "You want to taste metal genius!" and the two engaged into a firefight, literally. Alfred sighed and said "Goirin, I know it is hard for you to accept the fate of Ray, we all do. But we have more important duties to attend to, like warning the Alliance of the Lich King and what he is capable of. So get some food, we'll be going soon." The Elf suddenly stood up, took a swift turn and grabbed the paladin in the collar; he spat "Are you saying that Ray is not important at all! She is a wonderful fighter, team-mate and… a great friend. And now we are abandoning her in that Citadel with ARTHAS!" he stopped to wipe his tears, Alfred did not try to struggle against his grip, it is difficult to aggravate a night elf, and their strength cannot be under-estimated, even for a priest. Goirin continued "And what in the fel is the point of warning the Alliance, they will just discuss and discuss and nothing WILL HAPPEN! To FEL with your grand schemes, "captain", I'm officially out of this team!" He released his grip and threw the paladin to the ground, then took his staff and satchel and stormed off to the distance. Alfred quickly ran after the priest but was baffled when the priest leaped out to the cliff; he quickly channeled energy beneath his feet, levitating to prevent falling. He continued walking and Alfred cursed "Damn Levitate spell, and for the record, I am a Warrant Officer!"

Returning to the camp, the hunter and mage had apparently stopped their battle and are recovering. Hapyala looked up and asked "Where's Goirin? I'm worried about him!" Alfred answered sadly "He left the team and went across the cliff." The gnome covered her mouth in shock, and the hunter said worriedly "Across the Cliff? He's going to the gate and be Ghoul bait! I have to track the kid down!"

Alfred strapped the plate armor and took his helmet "We have to go after him. Yala, pack the camp up and release the wards." The lady groaned in the request "Thoril! Go get yourself sober and try tracking Goirin, there should still be some scent left." He nodded and whistled to call his pet wolf, Vodka. He gave him a piece of Goirin's linen cloth and instructed "Hey pal, remember this scent and track it down. Here's a biscuit." He threw a biscuit, the wolf ate it, wagged his tail and stare at his master, apparently unsatisfied. Thoril scratched his head and said "Alright you greedy bastard, two biscuits!" Vodka's eye suddenly lit up and jumped up to catch the other biscuit. He roared and ran straight North, Thoril focused and channeled energy from nature, the energy flowed through the team's body and they felt themselves lighter. Alfred took his Lightforged sword and the Crest of the Stormwind and steadied it properly, he commanded "Alright, team, let's move…" and energy flowed next to him towards a distance, the energy materialized and the gnome appeared, she turned and waved at the paladin. Alfred sighed and ran after the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Scourge Skirmish (Part 1)

"Wait up Vodka! I can barely catch up!" Thoril yelled to his wolf, the wolf jumped onto a rock ledge distances away and woofed. The dwarf ran and stopped to catch breath, leaning on his rifle. The mage blinked towards the cliff end and scout for any trace of the priest. Alfred announced "Short break, we'll be moving in 2 minutes." The dwarf yelled out "2 MINUTES! Dwarfs are excellent sprinters but not marathon runners! Can I be the sharpshooter here?" Hapyala gigged and said "Are you afraid now dwarf?" Thoril swelled in embarrassment and yelled "I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING! Not the Lich King, not Illidan, and not a teeny-tiny gnome who played with fire!" The face of the hunter suddenly turned from anger to shock, Yala was totally confused and shouted "What?" Thoril quickly took out his rifle and aimed straight at Hapyala, she gasp in shock and involuntarily blinked away, the dwarf fired and hit straight at the skeleton soldier, the head of the skeleton exploded and collapsed. Alfred quickly shouted "Into Formations! Go, Go, GO!" Hapyala and Thoril immediately retreated to Alfred and together formed a tight triangle, so that all sides will be covered. The other skeletons suddenly advanced and surrounded the trio, there are about 20 skeletons, mostly soldiers but one of them had strong dark plate armor, possibly the leader. The paladin unsheathed his sword and prepared for battle.

He stated "Since Giorin is not here to heal us; we have to be more careful. I will hold the enemies off. Hapyala! Try to use spells that can take down groups of enemies at once, or else we'll be overwhelmed soon. Thoril! Trap the enemies and huddle them together so Yala can incinerate them easier, and remember to use your pet!" Both members shouted "Yes Captain!" The skeletons advanced forward with hollow eyes scouring straight on the group, Alfred stepped forward, focused his power and blessed his group with Blessing of the Kings, the group lit in holy light and they were boosted with energy. He then channeled holy energy towards his shield, the metal shine in pure light and became lighter in touch. Alfred scanned the enemies and concentrated on the leader, uh skeleton and hurled his shield. The shield slammed on the skeleton knight's face and the remaining energy propelled the shield and rebounded on his two subordinates and the three was dazed by the attack. The shield returned towards the paladin's hand and charged towards the group. The skeleton was surprised by the paladin's action but quickly moved to engage, Alfred held his position and let the skeleton surrounds him. Hapyala shouted "Watch out, Alfred!" The paladin closed his eyes, and focused towards the sky. When the skeleton strike, Alfred's eyes suddenly glowed with light, and strong flowing light appears and struck towards the skeletons, they screamed in an inhumane voice and incinerated in holy flames. The mage and hunter watched in awe as Alfred took down 4 skeletons at once, but quickly returned to their duties in Flamestriking and Trapping.

Thoril picked up a strangely crafted contraption, attached it onto a slingshot-looking machinery and fired, the contraption flew up in the air and landed in front of a team of skeletons, the undead continued to march and stepped on the machine. The machine cracked open and arcane energy burst out, covering the ground. The energy then freezes in record time, creating thick white snow and trapped the legs of the enemies. They tried to move but the snow significantly slowed their movements. The hunter then fired a shot up to the sky, the bullet exploded and flew out hundreds of bullets, raining down to the trapped enemies. In the other side, Hapyala focused on the fire in her palms, the fire started to burn brightly and the gnome shouted "FLAMESTRIKE!" and channeled the energy on the ground, incinerating anyone unfortunate enough to step into the ring of fire. Suddenly a sharp pain seared through the mage, she screamed and fell to the ground. Apparently one of the Scourges had successfully flanked to the blind side. Hapyala quickly rolled away from the second strike, and conjured a strong fireball, casting it straight on the skeleton. It hit at the chest of the skeleton and decimated it. While she was recovering, another band of warriors charged from behind and stabbed her on the back, she turned back and tried to cast a spell, but her mind was totally blank. _Damn it, not now! _She thought _is this really over? _When the captain raised his dull blade, a dark shadow flew out from nowhere and bit the captain in the neck; the undead screeched in pain and dragged the shadow away. It was Vodka, Thoril's pet. While the troopers were preoccupied by the pet, Hapyala quickly focused some of her last energy and conjured a large fireball above her, the fireball resembles a dragon's head and Hapyala screamed "Dragon's Breath!" and released a torrent of flames on the group, the Scourge were burnt and disorientated by the flames. She then channeled the arcane energy towards her and yelled again "Arcane Explosion" The energy released violently, destroying the remaining troop. She ran towards Vodka and carried him to somewhere safe with the wolf licking her on the way.

"Hey you stinking bastards, I have a special treat brought to you all the way from Ironforge. FLAMING BULLETS, EXTRA HOT!" Thoril shouted and fired a dozen volleys of shots to the large group, the undead managed to dodge a few but was seriously burnt by the incinerate shots. The veteran dwarf then drew out two finely crafted axes and charged into the fray. "Watch out Thoril!" Alfred shouted into the undead group. After 10 seconds, the undead group was now in bits and pieces, and Thoril was standing in the middle of the group, shouting back to the paladin "My homemade Barbecue Undead! Try some!" He tore a piece of meat from the bones and popped it in his mouth "Bit chewy and tough, but tats good ale snacks eh!" Alfred laughed at his statement but quickly returned to his battles, he was struggling to fight against the leading undead, fast and agile but also a hard hitter. The paladin managed to dodge a killing blow, Alfred controls his power to his sword, and it glinted with light. He slashed on the leader's abdomen, spilling undead liquid from the wounds _He's not skeleton, but a meaty undead!" _The undead briefly knocked back from the blow, but then recovered in a superhuman way and returned a few heavy blows. Alfred barely blocked the incoming attacks and lost his footing. He charged his weapon with holy wrath and unleashed on the attacker, it blew away the soldiers behind but the leader parried the attack. Seeing the chance, Alfred unleashed a quick holy hammer straight towards the face _A judgment will be the end of you! _He thought. But the light slammed on the undead and burnt away his helmet, revealing a face that the paladin never expected.

A blood elf…


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Bastion

**A "human's" POV**

"You did it wrong again Greg! Focus on the nature and the moon, then channel the energy as a magic bolt." I used all my will and focused on the nature, the trees, the flowers and my family being burnt alive by bandits…

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" I screamed, something sinister flowed out of my palm. I opened my eyes and saw a massive hole right in the middle of the captive worgen. I looked to my right, my druid instructor had his mouth gaped wide open, he took a while to calm himself, then read aloud while writing on his note board "Gregory S. Greymane, relative of the King's Family, male, 23 years old...Try to train as a druid…Fired a shadow bolt during wrath firing test … Immolated his former instructor …Summoned a dangerous void walker in public. Mr. Greymane, I believe you are either a very successful warlock or a dangerous criminal, so now I recommend you to instructor Ursula Deline in the Slaughtered Lamb Inn. She will teach you the way of a warlock." _Warlock? Criminal? Dangerous?_ I am totally confused by the instructor's words. I asked him "What do you mean? I have to leave Gilneas, my only home?" The instructor shook his head sadly and said "Yes Greg, you have to leave, or else the authorities will have to arrest you." My heart totally dropped, yes I have maybe done one or more demon acts in the public in the past years, but I just wanted to show my newfound druid abilities, like Healing Touch and Rejuvenation. I guess this is it. I sadly took the parchment from the instructor's hand and left the academy.

_Is this a dream? Just a nightmare that I will wake up from it… I am leaving Gilneas for Stormwind City. True, I was quite excited, but I am going there to become a WARLOCK! The thing that I was sworn to fight against… _

"All able soldiers report to the town square… I repeat, we are under attack by the feral worgens! All able soldiers report to Prince Liam Greymane in the town square!" I opened my eyes, sirens were sounded everywhere, and everyone are running frantically back to their homes. Able soldier? That fits my description, I quickly ran to the town square to see what is happening."

When I arrived at the town square, my cousin Liam was rallying the soldiers together and giving orders. I walked up to him and asked "What is wrong My Lord?" He looked down to me and said "Oh hey Greg, I am just rallying the soldiers for a defense against the worgen. Are you joining my ranks?" "Of course!" I replied eagerly. He nodded and ordered "Alright, Gregory. I need you to scout the main gates to my right; the scout I've sent hasn't return, go check up on him." I said "Yes, your majesty!" I took my staff and moved towards the gates.

There were no living beings near the gate; I took out my staff for defense. A strange mist was looming around the area but I vividly saw a body lying near the gates. I ran towards the body, it was the scout the Prince was talking about, he is dead for a while and had a gruesome bite on his neck; I recognized the source of the wound, Worgens. After searching for the insignia of the scout I ran as fast as I could back to the town square. My legs grew tired quickly _I wish I could transform to a cat! _

When I returned Prince Liam eagerly approaches and said "Did you find the scout?" I handed over the insignia and said "He is dead, my lord. The worgens attacked him." The Prince grew worried and stated "We must set up defenses for the worgen, or else..." Before he could finish, a soldier yelled "WORGEN!" and suddenly a horde of black humanoid wolves jumped out of the roof and started attacking the soldiers. The Prince quickly ordered "To arms! Soldiers! FOR GILNEAS!" and charged into the fray. I took my staff and went for the side; a soldier was being overwhelmed by two worgens. I focused on the nature, the healing powers and channeled to the soldier. The healing touch didn't happen. Instead, the armor of the soldier was coated with a dark substance _I did it wrong again! _But the soldier seems to be stronger somehow; I stand in awe when a worgen charged towards me. I sidestepped and dodged his bite, but the claws caught my cloth robes and I lost my balance. The worgen jumped on me, his savage eyes boring into my skull. He gaped open his bloody mouth and was going to bite me. I closed my eyes and focused, wait, on what? Nature doesn't call to my aid anymore, I wonder… Yes! Immolation, worgen hate that. I focused my powers on the fire, the destruction… like Demons. A burning energy was channeled to the worgen, his body started to burn in a violent fire, and he howled in terror. Running away and finally fell to the ground dead. I think I smell cooked worgen meat. I looked at the battleground, guess I am going to be a warlock after all; I will have to make good use of it!


	4. Chapter 4

Scourge Skirmish (Part 2)

Alfred's POV

A blood elf…

He was equally staring at me; the acidic green eye burns to my soul, his hatred can be smelt in the air. He is a death knight. I didn't expect them to be here, the lore stated that the last death knight, Arthas became the Lich King. Maybe he trained a dozen more to bolster his ranks. The blood elf wiped the blood from his face, grabbed hold of his runeblade and charged. I immediately retaliate, slamming my shield towards him, blowing him away. But the impact was not strong enough to knock him out. He rolled and pushed himself up, grinning in the most evil way. I gripped on my sword and pointed to the Death Knight, a strong bolt of light fired out. The elf dodged easily and threw a dark matter ball, I tried blocking it but that bolt seems to suck out the light from me. I was still dazed from the shock when the death knight moved to my left _Shit! _ I quickly conjured a holy zone around me, burning and slowing the enemy. He continued charging forward in the same speed _Consecration didn't work to undead? _I thought. His blade glowed in a sickly black color, with ugly substance dripping out; I used my sword and tried to parry his attack. Our blades clashed, but his dark substance seems to seep into my blade, tearing the light from it and shattered. I was utterly shocked by the blood elf _His power was too strong! I can't defeat him without weapons!_ He grinned once again and lunged his blade on me. My mind was suddenly filled with light and my body was surrounded by a holy aura, the death knight's runeblade stopped in the touch of the aura. _Divine Shield on the right timing! _I smiled and quickly retreated, but a strong force tugged me back straight towards the blood elf, the force was so strong that I was thrown off balance. The blood elf smiled wickedly and lifted his runeblade…

Suddenly a flash of light enveloped above me, striking at the blood elf's shoulder, a new slash was added to the death knight's armor. He screamed and clutched his chest, while angrily looking at the attacker. There stood an elf with black skin, mooncloth robes and a crystal tipped staff. The eyes were glowing with a unique light which I recognized is Goirin. He waved at me and said "You guys really cannot pull through without the master healer eh?" I smiled at his joke but Thoril was not exactly pleased "You finally came back eh? Watchin' us getting' us kicked in the arse! You're paying for me ale!"

The death knight stood up after the impact, eyes filled with rage and charged straight towards Goirin. The priest channeled a volley of holy orbs but it missed the enemy. Goirin's accuracy is still not good as always. Before the death knight can impale his prey, I jumped out in time and blocked the attack; it was not as strong as his other blows but still caused relative damage on my shield. Goirin then pushed me away and smite the death knight, causing great agony to the elf.

Horn sounded in a distance and I looked, the reinforcements arrived and the tabard bears the honorable emblem of Argent Crusade. The horses charged into the skeletons, trampling them to pieces. Some tried to escape and was slain by Argent Knights; the leader of this group is…Tirion Fordring! The death knight knew that the battle has lost and retreated into the void through a weird tunnel he summoned.

Highlord Fordring dismounted from his charger and walked towards the group. He signaled his knights to pick up the fainted Thoril and Hapyala; they have fought very hard against the enemies. He then walked towards me and Goirin while the priest heals me with his talented skills. The Highlord took off his helmet and saluted "Greetings Officer Lionheart, sorry if I am late to come to your rescue, we were preoccupied by the raid of the Scourge on the Argent Vanguard." I nodded and replied "Thank you Highlord, without your aid my men will never stood a chance against the enemies. But this enemy is different than normal Scourge; a Death Knight was leading the army." Fordring scratched his head and said "Hmm… Death Knight? We have no reports of new Death Knights since Arthas; maybe the Lich King was training more?" "I think so, Highlord." I answered. He turned and tells his knight "Simmons, return to the Argent Vanguard and send an urgent message to King Wynn and Warchief Thrall, they will need to know the latest news of Northrend." The knight saluted and took the reins and rode off. The Highlord then turned to me and said "Thank you captain, we will be returning to Azeroth shortly to discuss the matters. You will return also, your battle is done here warrior."


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

[A double chapter this time] Birth of the Worgen

**Gregory's POV**

"Wake up, Gilnean. Can you hear me, friend?" The voice was muffled but I managed to get the meaning, I opened my eyes and saw a young lady looking straight to me. First instinct I freaked, I rolled away and fell straight to the floor. She quickly helped me up; I asked her "What happened? Where is this place? Who are you?" She was startled by my intention but spoke calmly to me "My name is Lorna Crowley; I am the daughter of Darius Crowley, the man you saved earlier in the jail block. You are now in a residence building used as the infirmary, and you were…" She suddenly stopped; I eagerly asked "What? What happened to me?" she looked up to me, and said sadly "You were bitten by the armory's guard, who was infected. You were unconscious when I found you, and I was ordered to observe you, in case you … transform." My mind suddenly collapsed. Me? A worgen? I had one hell of a day. Becoming a warlock, failed as a druid, incinerated a worgen and now I am one of them!? I ran towards the door and pushed myself out. The streets were in chaos, worgen and Gilnean corpses everywhere and fleeing soldiers fighting with frenzy worgens. Lorna pulled me back in; she gave me my staff and satchel, saying "I cannot do anything more, Gilnean. I only can say, Good Luck, Greg..." and ran away to the streets crying. I was confused by this but suddenly three Gilnean guards stormed in with their guard dogs, they pulled out their rifles and aimed towards me. _Am I going to be killed? As a freak! This is bullshit! I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS! _And miracle happened on me.

My body suddenly shuddered violently, and hair was growing in a crazy rate. My arms started to grow muscular and stronger; my fingernails were replaced with sharp claws. My head was violently shaking and features growing sharper and wilder, my feet grew bigger and stronger, with strong leg muscles supporting the large bone structures. My back was more curved, and my head lowered significantly. When everything is quiet I only saw the fear in their eyes and felt the savagery in my heart. The only thing in my mind right now is..

"Riip theem apppparrt!"

The Raid in Valiance Keep

**The "Observer's" POV**

Valiance Keep, the frontline base for Alliance forces in Borean Tundra. Even though death and plague surrounds the walls of the keep, the people are very kind and lively. For travellers that visit the base, they wouldn't even notice that this base has much history in battling, with hardworking workers repairing the buildings, traders and merchants chatting around the area and children running around playing their games.

"So much has changed since we first arrived here…" Goirin remarked. Alfred nodded and said "They have reinforced the walls and trained more soldiers. It should be safe here." The night elf laughed and said "You should relax, Alfred. I am not talking about the military, I am talking about the people living here, working hard for the Alliance." Thoril interrupted and said "And great food and ale! I will never forget the food in the Inn. Hey Goirin, you owe me an ale!" Goirin turned to the dwarf and stuck out his tongue, then ran straight to the Inn, with an angry dwarf on his back.

Alfred scratched his head and said "Since when did Goirin become so outgoing suddenly? I thought he was still mourning for Ray..." Hapyala slapped his hand and said "Shhh! Don't said that again, I'm sure Ray is still alive somewhere." Alfred leaned down and took Hapyala in his arms "I guess you're right, Yala.." and kissed her in the cheek. The mage blushed like a red balloon and suddenly disappeared, she appeared 5 meters away from the paladin and yelled "Don't do that in the public, it's embarrassing!" Alfred laughed and walked to the dock; Hapyala turned and said "Where are you going? We are going to have a feast at the inn!" Alfred turned and said "Go without me, I'm going to check out Patty and Swift, see how they're holding up."

After a short walk from the inn Alfred arrived at the Stables, he went up to the human who was tending on a nightsaber and said "Hey Ron, how are you?" Ronald turned and said happily "Al! Back from the dead eh?" and warmly hugged him. The paladin smiled and said "Pretty much, it's grim but I think I'll hold. How are Patty and Swift?" Ronald walked into the stable and said "They are fine, a bit lonely but they soon found friends. Swift even found a female gryphon as his mate!" Alfred was surprised by the statement and said "Really!? That's good news! They will be sad leaving here; I am going back to Stormwind." The stable master clapped his hands and said "That is very good news brother. They could be a bit unwillingly to leave but I think all will be good." The paladin looked up to the sky and said "Yes… All will be better."

Alfred walked back to the inn and heard a very familiar voice "Thee bronzebeardzz will … hic … bee thee kiinngg off da WORLD!" Thoril yelled and clapped his hands. Goirin and Hapyala were also clapping hands, singing songs in their own language. Alfred slapped his hand on his face, what an embarrassing sight to see. Thoril turned and saw the paladin, he yelled "ALFREE! Come have some ale!" and fell from the table. The innkeeper laughed at the sight and said "Guess my new specialty did work!" Alfred asked "What specialty?" The innkeeper answered in a proud tone "I have added some new spices imported from Booty Bay to the jug of Bourbon. Taste superb but will knock you out easily if not careful! Want to try some, Al?" The paladin kindly refuses and walks towards the table. _Guess they started without me. _Alfred thought, he cut out a piece of meat and popped it into his mouth. _Freshly cooked meals are always better than rations_

Suddenly, a large "BANG" rang out and a massive hole was punched through the wall, the patrons ran frantically out of the inn. Alfred tried to wake his team, but only the mage and priest heard his warning. The paladin told the innkeeper to take care of the hunter and ran out of the keep. A sentry on the tower yelled "Scourge Invasion! To Arms! To Arms!" before being obliterated by a dark cannonball. Alfred unsheathed his borrowed sword and shield and ordered "Hapyala! Teleport to the Ramparts and lead the archers against the Nerubian Flyers, do not let them breach into the Keep. Goirin! Get to the Field Hospital and help with rescuing efforts. I will join ranks with the defenders!" The team nodded in acknowledgement and separated. Alfred rushed towards the gates and asked Sergeant Hammerhill "What is happening? Why are we under attack?" The Sergeant replied "The Keep was surrounded by the Nerubian armies for a while, but this time they came in greater numbers. They have also brought in Abominations, siege weapons and some strange knights. Our defenders have held out the first wave but were being driven back towards the inner walls!" Alfred quickly ran towards the defense and prepared with the soldiers the second wave.

"Incoming!" A rifleman shouted and all soldiers formed a strong square formation. Alfred released a huge holy energy amongst all of the defenders, boosting them with stronger strength and reflexes, and charged up his shield. When the first abomination charged into the ranks Alfred released his shield, the shield flew and slammed the abomination hard, dazing him. The paladin jumped up and caught the returning shield and charged to the enemy mid-air, he slashed hard and lopped off the head of the monster. He landed in the middle of the enemies' formation and yelled "Holy Wrath!" Torrents of energy were released and shocked the enemies, paralyzing them. He charged up his sword with pure light and slashed like a berserker, cutting off limbs and spilling guts on the ground. He was suddenly tackled by a huge ghoul, breaking the hero's bones. Alfred barely stood up when he was clawed and bitten by the ghoul groups. He screamed in agony, and a strong light surrounded him, an ethereal humanoid with wings appeared beside Alfred. When the ghoul landed the first strike, the angel blocked the attack without much effort and punched a hole right on his chest, the undead yelled in an unrecognizable language and disintegrated. Alfred tried to stand up but quickly dropped back to his knees _Get up! Alfred! Get up!_

A soothing light surrounds the paladin and efficiently healed the wounds and mend the bones. Alfred stood up and looked, Goirin was standing on a small hill, healing him while sustaining the holy shield protecting them from the Nerubians' attack. Alfred smiled but sidestepped in the last moment to dodge a ghoul's rake; he stabbed and slashed at the remaining army of undead. The enemies' formation is collapsing in the combined effort of Hapyala's team and the Valiance Keep Defenders. But the Dark Robed Knights behind the lines suddenly charged into the battle, the leader jumped out from his horse and strike at Alfred. The paladin held up his shield to block but was pushed back by the attack. He launched a holy bolt on the Death Knight but she dodged the various attacks, when the distance was closed in she stabbed straight at Alfred's heart. Alfred retaliated from the attack and slashed open the dark headgear of the undead and it reveals a pale purple skinned being with the emerald eyes that Alfred will never forget…

Rayalas Moonstalker…


	6. Chapter 7

The Truth

"Impossible… Ray?" Goirin managed to speak, but his eyes were full of shock.

Rayalas Moonstalker appeared before the duo, but not exactly the same way they knew of her. She wore a black magical armor; skull decorations replaced the armor links. A chill aura surrounds her and her undead charger. Her hair was bleach white, along with most of her body, the only way they recognized their former companion is her sparkling emerald eyes, which hasn't changed from the monstrous transformation, but the eyes were quickly covered with white flames, cloaking the beautiful features perfectly.

She is a Death Knight.

"So you are the mortals who dared walked upon the lands of my master! What a bunch of weaklings!" Ray, or the imposter that controlled Ray's body, shouted "But it doesn't matter, none of you will survive under the New Dawn!" She roared in a ferocious way and charged into the nearest platoon. The Alliance soldiers quickly engaged the berserker, but she swung her axe multiple times and most lost their heads. A rifleman fired an aimed shot at Ray; she held up the massive axe and blocked it easily. The Death Knight then fired a mysterious green bolt at the terrified dwarf, sucking the life until he disintergrates.

Alfred and Goirin was watching the massacre in awe, by now Goirin's mind were lit up in total anger and despair, which is very ironic for a emotionless elf. "Give me back my sweetheart… … GIVE ME MY RAY!" Goirin yelled in total anger and charged to the laughing death knight, he released unusually strong holy energy, exploding around the priest and killing all undead in the area. But the death knight shrugged it away like dust on the table; she dismounted from the horse and placed some strange enchantment on her weapon. Goirin took out his staff and also enchanted his weapon with an unknown language, the staff suddenly grew longer and a sharp spearhead formed from the holy energy discharge, it became a melee weapon.

"Oathbinder, my former weapon. Never knew I have to summon this again." The morphed weapon was shaped similar to a Ranger General's spear, otherworldly forged metal as the blade part, holy energy shimmering around the edges, purifying any taint on the metal. It was recovered during the battle of the Citadel, when Goirin retaken it from one of Lich King's guard's grasps and reverted it back to its former beauty.

Goirin held it firmly to his grasp and pointed it straight to his former lover, but she just laughed yet again "A Priest using a melee weapon!? Are you mocking me of my skills, elf? Let me show you the true power of the Death Knight!" Dark energy suddenly swirled around Ray, coating her with a new layer of armor. The armor was now more spiky and exotic, and dark aura constantly surrounds the wielder. She held up her axe as runes started dancing around the edge, changing the form of the axe and made it sharper and larger. Ray took out a necklace and spun the ring in the middle section, it stopped at a blue symbol, she laughed towards the Priest "Today's your unlucky day, it chose Frost. So try getting more clothes as this is going to get ugly! Oh, and one more thing." She stopped and pointed at Goirin mockingly "Call me Fury!"

Fury charged up huge blue energy in her hands and released to the open, the mist blew violently towards the group. Alfred opened up a barrier to cover the soldiers but it cannot reach Goirin; the priest simply used his spear and spun the freezing mist away easily. "Hmm… Never knew somebody can block Howling Blast, but how about this!" A freezing blast suddenly blasted beneath Goirin, it instantly freezes the helpless priest in a secure ice-block. _He is mine!_ Fury thought and charged to the block, preparing to shatter it into a million pieces.

Suddenly a sharp shock attacked Fury's mind, she stopped her actions and fell to her knees. "NO! AHHHH!" the Death Knight dropped her weapon and kept screaming painfully. Alfred quickly approaches Goirin and thawed him with concentrated Holy Light. The Priest saw Fury and ran towards her; he took her in a tight embrace and said "You are alright Ray! I am Goirin! I am here! You do not need to suffer!" the death knight tried to struggle against the heartbroken priest but failed. Alfred watched in awe as both of their enchantments wore off, _hopefully Ray will awake from all of this madness_

Thunder struck intentionally near the couple and pushes them apart. Everyone is still trying to figure out what is happening when the Death Knight disappeared. Nobody knows what was happening, only that the Scourge invasion force has retreated.

While the defender were trying to gather their forces together, Alfred approaches the kneeling priest and asked "You alright Goirin?" The night elf stood up and replied calmly "Yeah captain, I will pull through." Alfred nodded and pats his companion on the back and said "When you are ready meet us at the docks, we will be leaving tonight to Stormwind. Don't worry; I will take your saber to the boat." Goirin briefly thanked the paladin and walked to the battlefield. He looked up to the sky and thought _who is that Draenei Death Knight? He came in with the thunder and carried Fury, no Ray through the dark tunnel? What are they going to do with her?_


	7. Chapter 8

Memories…

**Rayalas Moonstalker (Fury)'s POV**

"Who is that night elf Fury? What sorcery did he cast upon you to make you unavailable for combat?" War was questioning me again, great. "I don't know War; he might had cast some fear spell that controls me." I casually answered the massive Death Knight. "But I think I heard that priest repeating the word 'Ray', does that ring a bell for you?" I shook my head and said "No, I don't know… But that name sounds strangely familiar … I can't remember!" I slammed a fist at the wooden table. The Draenei walked towards me and gave a tight embrace. "Just remember, if you have any problems, talk to me." War advised me kindly.

"Who needs your useless advices and thoughts War?" An irritating voice rang up in the halls of the Icecrown Citadel. _Great, the troublemaker is back _I grunted in response and the voice laughed "Such a wimp Fury, why did Lich King even gave you the honor of being a Death Knight? You should be an undead servant, washing my feet!" _This is too much! _I took the nearest weapon I can see and charged to the direction, only to be grabbed by a massive hand. "Enough! Both of you!" He roared. The halls returned to its normal silence.

"Why are you ruining all this fun War? I am just getting started! Besides, I was trying to ease my boredom from that stupid raid at Icemist Village; the nerubians surely didn't leave much for me to do!" A figure appears at the door. He is about 3 inches taller than me, with acidic blue eyes and a crooked smile. He constantly rubs his hand to devour his own mana over and over again; the hunger can be seen all over his body. He is Pestilience, the blood elf Death Knight and a PAIN in the ass!

"So… Milady?" The blood elf is starting his usual irritation "What do you request today? Polishing your armor? Sharpening your axe? OR the usual comforting…" His crooked disgusting smile is a terrible sight.

"ENOUGH ELF!" War finally snapped, he grabbed the blood elf by his collar and slammed him hard on the cold wall. The giant 6" 11 figure stomped on the Death Knight and yelled "If you dare talking to our leader like this again, I will throw you into the hungry ghouls' pit. I'm sure they would want a … mana-hungry elf!" Pestilience also suddenly lit up in anger and pushed the Draenei away. Pestilience channeled a revolting disease bolt straight towards War, but the armour reflected the bolt easily _War's armor is immune to these diseases and any overtime attacks, you are screwed, Pest! _I thought happily. War then summoned out three massive bones that moved around the hulking Knight. Pestilience fired another bolt of green lightning, but the bone effectively reflected the attack. War focused his energy and casted it upon himself, his features suddenly became more vamparic, and his body was hardened by the spell. He then charged to the wall and slide-jump to the blood elf. The terrified Death Knight channeled a strong green barrier but the Draenei charged through it and hacked one of Pestilience's limbs away with his broadsword.

"I think that's enough, Pest. Don't make me bring up your failure at the Valley!" The blood elf looked at his severed limb, back towards the Draenei, and laughed "Such an idiot War, you thought that your heroic charge is going to hack my limb off, I GAVE you the chance! Now look at your abdomen hulk, I believe there is a black burning hole made from my point blank Death Coil, HAHAHA!" War looked down and saw a burnt hole at his armor, he fell down to his knees. I ran towards the Draenei and said "I'm so sorry War; I should have stopped him when you charged so you wouldn't get hurt." He looked at me and smiled "Anything for my sister in bond. Besides, Pest will have more trouble in healing his wounds." I turned and saw the blood elf furiously tried to mend the limb together but end up flaring the mana in his arm.

"Knights of the New Dawn! Your presence is requested by the Almighty King!" The herald yelled from the courtyard, it sounds urgent. _The King will only request us if it is urgent. Maybe he has clues of where the group might be heading, and he might have a clue of this Ray person… _I put down the butter knife I was holding and walked towards the Frozen Throne.


	8. Chapter 9 and 10

Interlude to the next chapter: The reporting

"What in the nine worlds is Algalon doing? He should be reporting to us seconds ago" Golganneth roared "I had enough of waiting!" Eonar, the Matron of All Life, comforted her aggressive child "The Observer will return shortly, maybe something terrible is happening at the moment." Khaz'goroth spoke up to the mysterious titan sitting on the throne "Aman'thul, why did we send the observer on this unimportant quest? He is more useful in other planets under Sargeras's rule." The aura surrounding the Highfather faded and the titan started communicating to the others in the Pantheon in mind "The Observer is sent to the planet because I sense old darkness returning from the prison we have constructed, and a new darkness rising up quickly. He will report to us any 'abnormalies' in the planet and decide if termination is required."

Suddenly the center of the ring illuminated in bright light, a hologram humanoid appeared and knelt at the titans. It resembles a wise seer in many ways, with long beard and a scholar's robe; the stars replaced his joints and the hologram as his body. He spoke in a mono-tonic way "Almighty Titans, I have brought both grave and encouraging news to the council; both of these will impact in my calculations of the Termination Project." Golganneth shouted to the Observer "Obviously the bad news first!" The Observer calmly replied "Very well. There are great dangers rising at Azeroth, confirming the suspicion of the Highfather. In Ulduar, our prison facility for the Old God, Yogg-Saron, has been breached. The Darkness is spreading across the area, polluting life around it. No action reports from the Watchers, I have presumed they are MIA. Also, nearing the facility is a new structure unknown to our database. A citadel has erected in the middle of the frozen plains, with undead armies guarding the area, I have managed to find out their leader. The leader was known in the name as The Lich King; he wields tremendous powers that I perceive as a threat. All of these issues were classified into Top S priority."

The Council went dead silence after hearing the reports. Aman'thul pondered for a short moment before speaking up "How about the good news, Observer?" The Observer stood up and reported "For the positive reviews, I have recently discovered a band of mortal soldiers fighting in the midst of darkness. They possess great powers that were able to evenly match the darkness, which is impressive even to me…" The Observer was interrupted by the Council's discussion. After a long discussion the Pantheon replied "Due to the imminent danger of the planet and the death of Watcher Loken, I declare the planet Azeroth is in the category of termination. Observer, return to the Ulduar Main Control Room and initate termination project 36250." The Observer knelt down to the Pantheon and said "Omega code received, returning immediately..." and disappeared in bright light.

Return to Azeroth

**Titan sentry unit 35620's POV**

**[Unit initiating …] **

**[System check, all green…]**

**[Sentry unit 35620 activated as of The Protocol, Welcome, The Observer]**

**[Vision linking point: Terminal Alpha in the Celestial Planetarium, the Pantheon]**

**[Query: Hot Female Blood Elves]**

**[Request denied…]**

**[Query: Tyrande Whisperwind]**

**[Request denied…]**

**[Query: Why not?]**

**[Request unknown… tracking impossible]**

**[Query: The Unlikely Five]**

**[Request permitted…]**

**[Tracking…]**

**[Location found: The Kraken, The Great Sea, Azeroth]**

**[Surveillance initiated] **

"Ah! Finally sum real food down da hatch, bleedin' betta than tat rotten rations!" Thoril threw cooked meat to his mouth and pet, and they ate happily. "Get a diet you bloody fat dwarf! That's the reason you were trampled by that angry Clefthoof!" Hapyala did her usual insults to the hunter, who always gets angry by it. Alfred quickly took a saucepan and shielded himself from the food onslaught.

The paladin looked out to the endless horizon of the Great Sea; the sun gradually slides down from the sky, illuminating The Kraken and took out the remaining chill carried from the Northern Wasteland.

**[Surveillance stopped…]**

**[Type in keyword: Goirin Ravencrest]**

**[Searching…]**

**[Subject found. Location: Venture Bay, Grizzly Hills]**

**[Surveillance initiated]**

The buzzing sound ringing around the location indicates a frequent war zone, and no natural wildlife dared to venture into the deforested land for water. In Venture Bay, Horde and Alliance fought at the narrow stretch for dominance over the docks and secure direct supply route to Conquest Hold and Amberpine Lodge respectively. Even though the soldiers garrisoned were no strangers to war, they met something worse than anything they have imagined.

"Next!" The recruiter shouted for the next volunteer. _Another idiot coming to die._ He thought, he had seen how the horde slaughtered the rookies in the constant raids, they show no mercy for civilians who cannot stab straight. The soldier quickly composed himself and took his quill and shouted "Name? Age? Race? Occupation? Experience?" _The routine…sigh. _"Goirin Ravencrest, 25 in human eyes, Night Elf, veteran Elite priest of the Aldor and Darnassus. I had contributed to the death of Illidan Stormrage, traitor of the night elf, and the first defeat of the Lich King in the Icecrown Citadel." The volunteer spoke strong but wise. Gary looked up and saw a tall night elf with light illuminating throughout his body and gaped in shock. He managed to spurt out "Impossible… You are Goirin the Illuminated?" Goirin gently bowed to the recruiter and said "Yes. I am one of the Unlikely Five." "Just a moment hero!" Gary suddenly went to the drawers and searched. "Ink bottle, Feather, Dangerous engineer goggles, "Kiss the blood elf" magazine. Ah, found it." He took out an autograph card from the junk pile and handed to the puzzled priest. The human put up a smile and said in a pleading voice "It's my son's birthday in a week. Since you're the hero who bested the Scourge, can you sign this so I can give him as a present?" _Autographs… _The priest fell into deep thoughts. _I still kept the autograph from Tyrande Whisperwind when I was a kid; she is a hero of the Kaldorei and a very kind person._

"Err ... Are you alright?" Gary spoke up after a long awkward silence. "I'm fine soldier. Here, this is the autograph." Goirin scribbled his name on the board and returned to the recruiter, his eyes lit up and bowed "Thank you priest, for your time." He tucked the autograph inside the armor and returned to his profession "So you are an elite priest? We could certainly need extra clerics in the infirmary. It is located near the western docks." Goirin bowed once more to the recruiter in gratitude and walked to the Alliance controlled docks.

When Goirin arrived at the infirmary, things are worse than he anticipated. Many wounded scouts and soldiers were lying in narrow beds, groaning and screaming in agonized pain. The clerics tried their best to heal but they were getting exhausted, the only thing they could do for the dying is to ease their pain. _So many … Are we losing badly in this area? No! I have to focus, try to heal them so they will not die! _He prayed to the light and concentrated his mind fully to the healing of the light; his hands were surrounded by soothing light and the priest channeled the energy around couple of soldiers, it coursed through the gaping wounds and sealed them perfectly, stopping the pain and groans.

"Finally! Someone who knows how to heal!" The cleric at the far corner shouted to Goirin, the night elf jumped instantly and said in surprise "Anetta! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" The human giggled at his reaction and said "I'm here because Archbishop Benedictus sent me here to help with the wounded. But there are simply too many, I wouldn't be able to help them all if you didn't come." Goirin smiled at her "compliment" but Anetta quickly said "The reunion will have to wait; there will be more after the raid."

At the Venture Bay Lighthouse, Alliance and Horde soldiers constantly battles for dominance over the central island to secure the frontal base for the assault to the other docks. They were always evenly matched and casualties occur very fast.

"By the Light, where is the 4th squad! Get to the left flank and support the rear, it is collapsing!" Commander Howser barked orders to the frontline soldiers, while avoiding the blast from an enemy's cannonball "And somebody get this fire out!"

"Sir! Horde berserkers are breaking through our line! They are heading to your location!" A soldier shouted before being hacked by the orc. He pointed to the commander and shouted orders in orcish, most probably "kill the commander" thing. Commander Howser immediately drew his sword and taunted "Come here you green piece of fat! I will best all of you!" The berserkers charged to the human in absolute rage.

"PARTY CRASH!" A voice rang out between the Horde invaders and the human commander, and all of them were blasted off their feet by the impact. A blood elf stood in the middle of the battleground with a halberd impaling on a dying troll, he grinned in a horrible way and hissed "I'm in a bad mood, guys. You will have to help me relieve this bleeding boredom!"

**[Enemy detected! S-Class threat]**

**[Analyzing…]**

**[Unknown, blood elf Death Knight, Scourge]**

**[Threat confirmed, reporting to the Observer as Top Priority]**

**[… …]**


	9. Chapter 11 and 12

When Life meets death…

**Goirin's POV**

The Death Knight…

"We meet once again, the loyal dog of the Lich King." I gave an initial insult to the blood elf death knight. Much to my expectations, the hot headed warrior glowed in pure rage and unsheathed his massive two-handed mace. He slammed it to the ground and fired a sickly green bolt; I retreated to one of the cargo boxes and the bolt impacted to a nearby soldier, his body shuddered quickly into a black husk. I took out Benediction and release holy energy to the enemy, a shield conjured rapidly around the scourge, the light barely scarred the shield.

"Some sorcery the Scourge has…" I thought while retreating to the barricades. The camp is absolutely wrecked, with hordes of undead pouring into the warehouses and only a small regiment defending the front. The Captain is standing in the middle of the fray, slaughtering any mindless corpses charging in.

"Captain!" I called out; he hacked the head off a Scourge invader and shouted "Whatever you are reporting, be quick! I'm a little busy here!" I quickly conjured a sturdy shield around him, protecting any damage from harming him; he turned around and said "Oh High Priest! You should be in the infirmary healing? What are you doing out here?" I told him of the Death Knight and the Captain said "This isn't good; he is going for the Horde headquarters. We have to assist them!" I was utterly puzzled by the statement and asked "But Captain, why would we want to assist our enemies?" I knew it's a bad question as I've seen nice Horde adventurers. He eyed the Eastern Warehouses and said "Although we constantly fight for dominance in the area, but we see Scourge as a common enemy and sometimes we will even ally ourselves against them. No more talking, take these men and assist the Horde against the Death Knight, he must be stronger than these puny grunts!" The Captain held up his broadsword and brought it down to another straggler, killing 'it' instantly.

I quickly took my staff and ran towards the docks. The battle is grim, bodies of all factions were scattered across the wooden walkways, and one of the privates ran back to the warehouses in fear. I turned to the other soldier and said "Get back to the warehouse, they will need you!" the young man saluted and replied "Much obliged sir, thank you."

Turning back to the fray, I focused my mind on a locked area in my mana reserve. _Never knew I will need to use you again, partner. _I thought. After a brief meditation I suddenly felt enlightened, a soothing light quickly took and levitated me above. My cloth garments are hardened into a light but sturdy metal armor, angelic wings appeared behind in a majestic way, blinding the scene with shocking light. Oathbinder the polearm is summoned from the light, the features are even more angelic and were carved with runes used only by the forgotten Sanctury. **"When the world is shattered to pieces, when the world requires a new guidance. We will return, as always, to shine light at the infinite void. We are the Oathbringer."**

When I returned on the ground, my eyes were shining in a very bright light. "Cleanse the taint … my duty…"

The Death Knight turned around and saw me; his eyes were full of shock but quickly adjusted. He released his grasp on a troll cleric and charged at me with his plagued mace. I put out my hand, conjuring a large holy vortex and pushed it in great velocity. Pestilence did not expect the move and was thrown to the hay sacks. I walked forward to the warehouses, with the clerics bowing in gratitude and saying "Light bless you, Oathbringer…"

Yes… I am Goirin Ravencrest, The High Inquisitor of the Oathbringer, and I am here to cleanse the taint, as always…

Goirin Ravencrest

**Goirin Ravencrest, the Oathbringer's POV**

The Death Knight stood up from the hay, with a ruffled face and tattered armor. Oh, and a very pissed off bull. He channeled plagued magic and enchanted his weapon with a purple tint, and charged to me like a child chasing the chickens at Goldshire. I readied my spear for the inevitable attack, and parried his massive bludgeon. He proved to be strong but he doesn't know me, I cheat. I clutched and trapped his weapon in a cross-lock, then placed my hand on his armor. Magic surges out and immolated him. He screamed, dropped his weapon and started rolling like a cringing child. I stepped in and gave him a well-placed Oathbringer foot on his chest. He looked at me ferociously, struggling to be free like all beasts. I pointed the sharp end of my weapon to his pretty face and said "In the name of the Oathbringers, I will cleanse the taint…" before something unexpected came up.

Another shadow came to my side from nowhere and tackled me HARD! I was thrown about 10 feet before crashing on the cargo stuffed with anvils… Ouch! I stood up and saw a giant Draenei standing next to the dying blood elf in a defensive position. Another bull! Well I have to cleanse the taint; I channeled a strong holy blast to the Death Knight, knocking him off balance. With the chance I charged and stabbed in his soft spot. He quickly dodged the attack and returned a suppressing cleave that forced me to move back.

His eyes are really red. _He must be a vampire! _I thought, and blocked yet another unexpected swing from the giant. He is much stronger than the puny knight, but I have just the way to fight him. I concentrated my mana on an ancient spell called "Holy spear", a technique I have locked for a long time. A spear replicating the weapon on hand was conjured in holy light; I extended it to the Draenei's flank. But he simply held out his hand and the spear disintegrates before my eyes. _MY SPEAR DESTROYED! WHAT IN THE ELF'S NAME! THAT'S MY GOD-FUNKING SPECIALITY AND YOU JUST REJECT IT! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS FREAK! _ I finally snapped. The Death Knight apparently felt my anger and started conjuring scary bone around him, protecting it from my massive holy nova. I scanned the battlefield for a probable exit, but the Scourge had sealed the exits and I would be the slave of the Lich King in a few moments. Suddenly, I saw the Draenei charged towards me with full force, I sidestepped towards the cargo and pushed the cargo boxes, blocking out the grunts behind.

"You made a mistake trapping me here, Priest!" The Draenei shouted at me in booming voice, his body is growing in size, making him a monster that even an abomination fears him. He lifted his weapon and swung straight to the vulnerable ground, shattering the wood into splinters and creating a massive shockwave, throwing me straight to the waters. I smirked devilishly to the brute and channeled arcane energies below me, levitating me from the water and saved me from getting a cold. "Catch me if you caaaannn!" I shouted to the angry Death Knight in the other side and walked away.

"Going somewhere? Goirin Ravencrest!" I turned in shock to the voice I dreaded to hear. A dark shrouded knight is riding across the waters on her horse, charging at me without much trouble. _How in Elune's name can she do that? _But my thoughts were immediately interrupted by a snapping cold conjuring inside my mind. The cold also diminished all of my Oathbringer's power, turning me back to a priest. I cursed at the change but managed to hold my levitation. She continued to ride fearlessly to my position, revealing the face of a goddess, but her eyes did not show the former beauty it once did, and a dark aura surrounds the armor she is wearing. She had a fresh battle wound near the abdomen, shown clearly from the armor crack. _She is injured! _I thought, then managed to concentrate my mind on a single spell and I channeled the soothing energy to the Death Knight before falling into the murky waters of the North.


	10. Chapter 13

An unexpected Guest

**Titan Sentry Unit 35620**

**[Threat confirmed – Death Knight Group analyzing]**

**[…]**

**[Group Name: New Dawn - Location: Venture Bay]**

**[New threat detected … Moving to top priority]**

**[Tracking…]**

**[Location: Stormwind city Threat: Unknown]**

King Varian Wrynn hated the calm, he sensed nothing but peace and this bothers him. He was always a light sleeper, after the death of his beloved queen; he will not allow anyone hurt him and his family. _Nobody is going to hurt Anduin, not in my watch! _ Still, he is still not used to his name as King Varian Wrynn, living comfortably in Stormwind keep with hundreds of royal guards protecting. He is more used to the name Lo'Gosh, a renegade gladiator running with companions away from the world. _How is Broll in his new duty as the advisor for Malfurion Stormrage? I heard he is settling well with the night elves. _He smirked at the thought _And Veleera? _He lost contact with the blood elf soon after he returned to the throne; he bet that she is now in booty bay, sitting quietly at the side grumbling about the state of the world.

Suddenly he heard a strange noise outside of the keep; he quickly rolled out of the bed, tightening his grip on Shalamayne. He scanned his room for the intruder. The curtains were forcibly swung open, revealing the dark sky illuminated by the moonlight. Suddenly he heard the sound of piercing air in the distance, he quickly evaded the projectile but found out that the arrow was meant to miss him. The arrow embedded perfectly at the brick wall and caused minimal damage. The King tore the note that was tied professionally; the writing is neat and clean, clearly from a noble's hand. But what surprised Varian is the content inside it.

**To the King of Stormwind:**

** I apologize for the inconvenience to send you the letter. I couldn't risk having this through public channels and the matter should be kept privately.**

** As you would have known already the leader of the Scourge, The Lich King has been slain by an elite Horde raid group. Azeroth is now safe from an immediate threat. What you do not know is that there is a new threat looming over the precious land you swore to protect.**

** Recently an anomaly was detected near the Burning Steppes area; I suspect large amount Dark Iron Dwarf and Black Dragon activities. **

** Please redirect your garrison to combat the threat that may destroy Azeroth. I have also informed the Horde leaders of the threat please stay calm and work together. If not, WE will stop you. **

"Show yourself, Assassin!" The King of Stormwind looked out from the balcony and saw the elf, standing on top of the newly built statue at the courtyard. He is tall and lean, with pure white hair tied in a clean foxtail. By his build and the pale skin Varian deduced that he is a high elf. He lowered his bow and stared straight to the King "Never forget, King. Never forget!" He whispered in a tone that no one but the leader of the Alliance would hear the words, then jumped swiftly towards the courtyard, knocking out a guard surrounding the statue. Varian is still in confusion when the Guard Captain issue orders to capture the elf assassin.

The elf ran in great speed towards the canal area, considering he has a buster sword strapped behind him, running is a miracle. He professionally avoided the two musket shots from the guard, they quickly reloaded the firearm but wasn't fast enough. The elf jumped up and kicked the head of the guard, drawing blood. The guard staggered back and with a spinning kick, he fell into the water. The second guard drew his blade and attempts to slice the intruder from his back, but the fighter sidestepped and pushed the guard into the water. The elf smirked at his achievement but started to run when the reinforcements arrived. He jumped over the crates and wooden planks from the construction site, tripping over the incoming guards. When he landed at the exit of the Cathedral area two guards charged and tackled him to the ground, knowing that he cannot escape the guards grabbed a rope and tried to bind the hands.

A light flared off from the arm of the assassin and the guard flinched; only to find out that the body they were trying to bind disappeared before their eyes. They straightened up, still in obvious shock and saw the assassin appeared, but his veins pouted out with blue energy illuminating. He let out a ferocious roar and charged, smashing the chestpiece of his armor easily. The angry elf held the two guards by their throats and said calmly "Nobody… Messes with the Oathbringer…" He squeezed, letting out strong arcane energy that engulf the poor humans in a blue flame.

After cleaning his hands from the ashes, he turned and saw a squad of Stormwind Guards sealing his only exit to the docks. The Guard Captain shouted "You're surrounded, elf! We have sealed the whole area, even the waters! Surrender and we will spare your miserable life!" He signaled his archers to train at his head only, as he knew this man has no bloody heart.

The elf took no actions, he only leered the Captain using the side of his eyes. The Guard Captain shouted again "Give up or die here!" The elf then threw a cylinder into the Guard Captain, and it shattered immediately, spilling its content out. The guards moved backwards, fearing for some kind of elven sorcery. The mysterious killer took it as a cue and started running to the Guard Captain, he drew his buster sword and threw it straight to the group, it curved and hacked off several heads of the Guard, killing them instantly. He sprinted and retrieved the spinning blade. The Guard hurried to the Captain's position, trying to defend him from the berserker charging. He swung his blade skillfully, hacking limbs and spewing guts from the unfortunate guards. A guard flanked behind him and tried grabbing the warrior, he grunted and head butted straight to the guard, knocking him out cold. The elf ducked quickly to avoid a slash from another guard, and then kicked him in the shin, decapitating the groaning soldier.

Seeing an opening the Oathbringer quickly ran out, tackling any defenders doing their duties with great impact. When he thought he was finally out to the docks a blade swung out, the elf wasn't expecting the attack and was forced to parry with the hilt of his weapon, cracking the silver coating. He grunted and readied himself in a defensive stance. The ambusher walked out, he has a muscular build, covered by the custom armor fashioned only for the best of swordsmen. He has a handsome face, only ruined by the scars and the sorrow and anger in his eyes.

"Greetings, King of Stormwind. I will just be on my way!" The Oathbringer said respectfully, his eyes scanning around for an opening. "Just give me the letter and leave without my consent? Not exactly what a visitor should do, Fenrir?" The Oathbringer grunted at the comment, but retained his composure and said casually "So, Your Majesty, you came all the way here just to scold me of my disrespect?" The elf looked away from the King, hiding his secrets from the leader of the Alliance. Varian smiled and said "And to capture the suspected killer for interrogation." Fenrir lost his composure and unsheathed his blade, pointing straight to the King of Stormwind and said "You can never capture an Oathbringer, do not think you are that strong. We are the true force of Azeroth!" The King laughed while drawing Shalamayne, shouting back to the high elf "You are only a crazy dog to be tamed by the might of the Alliance!" Fenrir cannot take it anymore and roared his battle shout "KILL OR TO BE KILLED, THE OATHBRINGER IS HERE!" and charged to the King.

Varian smirked; this is going to be a good day.


	11. Chapter 14

The Separation

"Land! I saw land!" Thoril shouted like a drunken ogre to the group, who burst out in laughter.

"Thor! We have landed on Stormwind Harbour 10 minutes ago!" Alfred reminded him. Thoril took another gulp of Thunderbrew Ale and said "My uncle … hic! Is a sailor! So … hic … I can see … land!" The dwarf took two massive steps before falling face first to the ground.

"Oh dear! We got a dead dwarf in Stormwind! Call the guards!" Hapyala exclaimed sarcastically. Alfred crouched besides the fainted being and said sarcastically "You are such a GREAT actress!" The gnome stuck out a tongue and replied "Thank you! And no, I am not carrying a drunken dwarf in any way!"

Alfred took Thoril with a smooth grip and carried him through the harbor. He looked around, nodding to the hard-working harbor workers and city guards on the way. "The city hasn't changed much in the past year…" He sighed. True, the last time he came here was before the journey to Northrend, the Lich King's doorstep for the final battle almost a year ago. The human still vividly remember the ceremony Varian gave his group, huge crowds of excited citizens cheering for the will-be heroes and heroines, and the surprised reaction when Ray kissed Goirin. Alfred looked back to the horizon, illuminated by the warm evening sun. _I hope you're doing alright in Northrend, Goirin. Be safe out there._ The paladin then ran to catch up with the frustrated mage.

"So we just leave him here in the inn? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hapyala asked. Alfred set the dwarf's treasured rifle and pats the wolf; in return he coated the paladin's gauntlet with saliva. "I'm sure he's going to be fine. Do you remember how he shot the bear in the head while asleep?" Hapyala smirked and replied "I am quite sure that is an accident, he barely remember thing about that night." The duo walked out of the room, closing the wooden door. "So, where should we go?" Alfred asked, Hapyala looked to the paladin with pleading eyes. He thought for a moment and finally surrendered "Very well, The Blue Recluse it is then!" Hapyala jumped up and down happily like an Easter bunny in Goldshire. She grabbed the paladin's hand and channeled arcane energy around them, warping them into the void. The environment changed from the warm bustling inn to the cool and quiet tavern of the Blue Recluse. They stepped out of the energy ring and looked around curiously. The Blue Recluse has very few people as always, as no drunkards will dare to step into the mystical magic district. Arcane energy constantly fills the space, quenching the thirst of any mana-addicted beings. This tavern once falls prey to the feral ghosts and monsters, but after one "mage" summoned them from the void and killed the last of them, it is again safe for mages to drink again. In addition, After Archmage Jaina Proudmoore has summoned a dozen of elementals to serve as waiters to reduce stress for the bartenders, many people around Azeroth decided to visit the broken-down tavern just to see the humorous elementals serving tequila shots to the patrons.

"What are you doing standing there? Come over here!" The gnome called out to Alfred from the bar, the paladin picked up his jaw and walked to the mage. The bartender, Joachim Brenlow saw the duo and said excitedly "Ah! My VIPs! You've returned to my humble tavern, what would you like to have? My treat!" The paladin approached the bartender and placed a gold on the table "I would like your special brew of the day and a flask of port for the lady. AND! No need to treat us, you will need as much money to keep the elementals happy." He pointed to the elemental waiters. Joachim pushed the money back to Alfred "Oh no! After you helped me saved the tavern by driving out the feral and persuade Archmage Proudmoore to summon help for my understaffed tavern. There is nothing more I could ask of you, monsieur, but to accept my offer to treat you and your friends!" Alfred smiled and the bartender went on mixing drinks. He went to the table and sat next to Hapyala, she was happily feeding the elementals with mana biscuit bits in the bowl "Can you see this Alfred? They put these bowls to feed the elementals! Aww they are so cute!" She gave it to the nearest "waiter", and they gobbled it quicker than a rogue's escape. The paladin laughed and said "You should consider becoming a hunter Hapyala haha!" The mage blushed like a pink apple and shouted "This! … I'm not becoming Thoril, am I?" They then laughed like happy drunkards.

"Hapyala? Is that you! It cannot be!" A cheery voice rang up behind Alfred, and he turned around to see a gnome mage with considerable age, a trimmed white beard adds wisdom to his whole being. "Uncle Yimorn! What are you doing here!?" The younger mage jumped from her seat and hugged the wise wizard. He smiled at his niece and said calmly "I'm here for an important assignment. I cannot reveal the details unfortunately." He continued after nodding to the paladin "Welcome back to Azeroth, niece!" Hapyala blinked and hugged his uncle once again "I have to tell you everything in Northrend, it is so much fun! I saw the city of Dal …" She was interrupted by her relative. The cheering mood suddenly dropped and his uncle said worryingly "Hapyala, there is something that I should tell you …" He gulped nervously and looked at Hapyala with sorrow "Your brother, Jagger, went missing. We doubt he will be alive… I'm sorry, yala." When she receives the astounding news, the mage's mind was filled with regrets and sorrow at the loss of her brother. Alfred walked to the pair and said "I know this isn't the best time for this. But, are you sure that he is dead?" Yimom looked up to the human, obviously annoyed "Are you questioning our Tinker's judgment, paladin? It is not possible Jagger is going to survive in that environment without reinforcement."

Suddenly Hapyala straightened up and looked at her uncle intently "I've got to find him, he is a tough nut and he will pull through! Remember that chopper accident a few years back? Nobody thought he is going to make it out alive but he survived. I know it, I just have a feeling! Tell me uncle, where is Jagger?" Yimom scratched his forehead, fighting for a decision. Finally he spoke "Okay yala, I will tell you, as long as you promise me that you will go in with reinforcements and help." He looked at Alfred, who is puzzled by the gnomish language they are talking about. Hapyala immediately nod in agreement. The elder mage sighed, and whispered "Jagger is sent by High Tinker Mekkatorque to scout the deep areas in Gnomeregen and to overseer an S-Level research facility. But after a gas explosion near his position, we lost connection with his team. If he is lucky he will be stranded in the other side, going for the clean zone. If not …" He shook his head sadly. Hapyala released her grip on her uncle and ran outside, Alfred followed immediately.

When he rushed to the outside, Hapyala has disappeared already. He cursed himself of being too slow to stop Hapyala. Yimom came out of the tavern and walked to the paladin, he sighed again and spoke "Yala is a strong girl; she will get through just fine. And I'm sure she will find help." Alfred turned and questioned the mage "How can you be so sure?" The gnome smirked and whispered, while showing a strange communication device "I had made sure of that."

Thoril groaned and rubbed his eyes, he scanned the environment. _Ale! I smelt Ale!_ The dwarf immediately rolled out of bed, knocking over his rifle and stepped on his pet wolf. The wolf growled and leered at his master. He patted him softly, calming the beast.

"So… What a beautiful morning!" Thoril hummed and walked down the stairs, looking for his companions. The inn is empty after a long night's service; the only occupants were the bartender and drunkards. He smirked at the scene and moved swiftly to the exit.

"Wait Mr. Hunter!" The bartender called out, stopping Thoril and made him bump into another hunter. The dwarf looked back furiously, only to be smacked by a paperball. He picked up the paper in total rage, preparing to incinerate it faster than a dragon's breath but was stopped by the Hunter. She took the paper and carefully unwrap the bundle until it is readable.

"Here it is, Mr. Dwarf." The hunter gave the paper to Thoril, smiling. Blood rose to the dwarf's cheek. _Damn Thoril, why are you blushing!? _He took the paper in embarrassment and read the content, dropping his jaw in the process.

_**Sorry Thoril, we have left you in this inn because you are too drunk to even stand properly.**_

_**Hapyala had just received news that his brother is missing during a recon mission. She left immediately for Gnomeregen to learn of more news of him from the other gnomes. I couldn't catch up, so I don't know where she could be now.**_

_**I have also received a letter from Highlord Tirion Fordring himself, he has recently returned to Azeroth from the battle of the North. In the letter he stated that I was chosen by him personally to be trained as the Battlemaster of Argent Crusade and master the power of retribution. I will be leaving early in the morning to the Eastern Plaguelands, passing through Andorhal on the way.**_

_**P.S. I have found my old friend Rose to accompany you; she is a human hunter so you could try helping her out.**_

_**Good Luck**_

_**Alfred **_

"What … in … Bronzebeard's name … is this … BULLSHIT!?" Thoril yelled out but the human said brightly "So you are Thoril? My name is Rose! Nice to meet you!" She extended her hand, the dwarf shook it awkwardly. "Nice…to meet you … lass." _This is gonna be a disaster… _Rose's pet lion growled aggressively to his wolf. _ Merlin's beard this is a catastrophe!_


	12. Chapter 15

Living with the dead

**Goirin's POV**

"Ugh…" I groaned when I found conscious with my body. The first thing I felt is absolute CHILL. Did I fell asleep at the cellar? I tried to move my head but it hurts the second I twist my neck. What is happening to me? Maybe a healing spell will get me back on straight, I move my arm but coldness grasped me back, restraining my body. I immediately opened my eyes and I saw the shackles and chains on me. Why am I locked up here? What is this place?

I scanned the area, the room is massive, the decorations will not be in the trend for another 2000 years; large fireplaces resembling a massive skull were burning with a blue flame, giving out more chill than heat. Supernatural floating beings are flying around mindlessly, flowing in thousands of directions. But what shocked me is the guards, they wore dark plated armor, wielding weapons with runes skittering around the surface and have hollow eyes.

They are the Death Knights!

_So I am now held captive in a castle full of Death Knights._ The place looks very familiar. There is only one location that resembles this room. _ICECROWN CITADEL! _ I am utterly shock and found out that I am also naked, locked in the deeps of Lich King's Castle. _Wait! _I suddenly thought of a brilliant idea _Ray is also trapped here by the Lich King. If I could find her maybe I would know all the answers about the Lich King. I just hope Arthas doesn't have 'special interest'._

Suddenly the metal gate slammed open, and three cloaked knights stormed out in ungraceful marches. I can only saw a hulking figure, a feminine figure and a taller yet brute looking figure. When they approach me I clearly saw their faces and confirmed my greatest fear.

Rayalas Moonstalker is a Death Knight, serving under the dreadful Lich King.

I looked intently at the priest, who tried once again to sabotage our mission in Venture Bay. After the last King's demise, our operation is greatly restricted and many of the generals rebelled against us. Even the great Orbaz Bloodbane had been defeated by those filthy outcasts, the Knights of the Ebon Blade. An undead cartographer came quietly to my side, handing me a carefully drawn strategic map of the Icecrown Area. The Malykriss is captured by the Ebon Blade after the garrison was defeated by unknown forces; Our defense line is gradually being pushed back to the halls of the Citadel. I rubbed my forehead, the Scourge is basically scattered without our King's guidance. I turned to War, who was following me closely "War, go to the crypt and make sure this hall is remained hidden from the Alliance and Horde scouts. We do not want any unwanted battles until our forces are gathered." The Draenei saluted and moved swiftly to the rear hall. I looked at Pestilience, sighed and said "Pestilence, go and rally the forces, we could be retreating soon." He grunted at my command but nodded in acknowledgement and left for the training halls.

_Is this truly the end of New Dawn and the Scourge? _I looked at the patrolling Death Knights; they were recently freed from the command of the Lich King, and are confused on the situation they are in. _No! I will at least get them out safely, at least bring them to the Ebon Blade! _ Suddenly, the priest opened his filthy mouth and said weakly "Ray… It's me … … Goirin!" He then collapsing in exhaustion; but the shackles restraining his unconscious body. I rushed to the side, examining his pulse. _Good, he is still alive. _A sharp pain seared across my mind the moment I touched his face, my finger burnt from his unusual heat despite of the temperature in the Citadel. Blurry images appears before me, I saw an elf lying unconscious on a grassy plain, and a strangely familiar shadow appeared and carried the body away. I tried to ignore the pictures but it just kept coming out; Booty bay, Ferelas, Winterspring, The Barrens, Stormwind Keep. The images suddenly stopped at a particularly clear picture, a night elven couple was kissing in the moon, with a beautiful moon as the perfect background. My memory went flooding back and I finally found my true identity and what had happened to me.

My true name is Rayalas Moonstalker, I am a former Sentinel serving the Great Tyrande Whisperwind, the high priest of the Kaldorei. I was recruited by a wandering human, the former Scarlet Crusade Knight Alfred Lionheart. We have quested and adventured everywhere, always searching for more missions to save Azeroth with Thoril, Hapyala, and…

I looked intently to the priest in front of me, he returned his gaze and stared at me, searching for the least life inside me, and I hugged him. He was surprised by the sudden action but quickly smiled in a familiar kindness. "Goirin … Goirin Ravencrest" I cried out loud, ignoring the stares from the surrounding Death Knights. Goirin looked into my eyes and kissed me with a passion.

Suddenly, the Death Knights drew their weapons and surrounded the Prison Cell, their eyes were filled in dread, fearing some kind of sorcery casted on their Knight-Commander. Ray looked behind, obviously sensing the gathering of her former army behind her, ready to hack their commander into pieces. Goirin watched in fear, knowing that even Ray will not be able to hold out against the mindless soldiers. He struggled at the shackles, but the cold iron restraints are obviously made to restrain, not to be broken by a few wimpy struggles. The priest gathered his mana in his mind, unlocking the fullest potential of his holy magic. It filled him with blinding light and power. With a wave, the shackles dissolved like vapors. Goirin waved once more, summoning a light orb in the middle of the group. It burst when a curious undead touched it, hot light beams scattered around the battlefield, killing Death Knights and skeletons alike. When the blinding light fades, only a handful of Death Knights remains, and they were all cowering on the ground, fearing another volley of killer light beams. The Priest grinned at his achievement and walked out, he found Rayalas standing in the middle of the fray, not responding to anything. Goirin grew increasingly worried, but she turned back to the night elf. The eyes are not glowing anymore. Instead, it started radiating in a friendly light. Goirin smiled, Rayalas has finally returned…

"**FURY! WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"**

The couple looked to the rear hall; A Death Knight Captain is standing at the gate area, obviously shocked by the scene caused by Goirin. He stepped into the main hall, his eyes filled with anger and hatred, boring into the former prisoner. Ray walked towards War, trying to tell him that the war is over, The Lich King is dead and it is pointless to serve. But the Draenei pushed her away and marched to Goirin, drawing his immense axe and levered on his shoulder. When their distance is closed the Death Knight suddenly charged in berserk, a blood ring forming at his feet, adding more strength. Goirin quickly rolled away from the charge, but bumped on a Death Knight's corpse. War turned back in a supernatural way, and jumped up, preparing for a leading strike. Goirin searched the corpses for a suitable weapon. When he found a small dagger he held up to parry the attack. The block is futile, considering the size of the axe. The Draenei grinned and swung straight for the head of his enemy. Victory is near at hand…

Suddenly an armored knight went into the way of the attack, acting as a physical shield. War gasped in shock as his weapon travelled through the victim's body, hemorrhaging the organs and whipped torrent of blood out. The blood elf fell to his knees, coughing out another glob of blue blood. The Draenei dropped his weapon and looked at the miracle of the day. Pestilence the arrogant has sacrificed himself for a total stranger. Ray rushed to the knight's side, laying him down lightly and looked at his wounds. It is grim; no cleric could close the wounds and repair the organs in such short notice. Pestilence looked at his Knight-Commander, who is crying and murmuring "Why did you do that? Why?" He smiled and said weakly "I admit … ugh … that I was arrogant and being mean to everyone! But … I didn't … mean it …" He glanced at the priest, who came to his side and tried to work on the severed body parts. "Boss, no … Ray, is it?" She lightly nodded. "It is hard to find your lost companion … Treasure it … boss" The blood elf coughed violently, spilling the last of his blood. "I will … see my family … again …" his eyes rolled back and closed, forever. War stumbled a few steps back and tripped, still shocked by the heroic actions he thought he will never see again.

Goirin straightened up when the Knights of Ebon Blade stormed from all sides. The leader marched swiftly to the main hall. The priest suddenly felt something corrupted has came up from War's mind, he looked in horror as the Draenei picked up his mace and charged at the leading character. The mysterious Knight held up his sword in a graceful gesture. He easily parried the heavy blow, considering his size it is a miracle he can even block it with such simple gesture. The knight took a low kick, knocking the hulk over. With a stomp, he suppressed the Scourge Death Knight to the ground and held his blade inches from his neck. The victor took off his helmet, revealing a fearsome yet noble face. He tapped his saronite armor and announced with a booming yet hollow voice "I am Highlord Darion Mongraine of the Ebon Blade. Any last words, Mr. Scourge?" War merely spat at the Highlord. In exchange Mongraine gave his enemy a quick way to hell.

The Highlord straightened up, wiping the infected blood from his tabard and stared at the elven couple. He smirked and winked at Goirin, walking up to the shocked priest in a feminine method. Darion touched Goirin's chin and started flirting "Hey sexy, wanna have a good time after this?" Ray was intimidated and punched the Highlord, HARD! Darion rubbed his bruised cheek and leered at his rival. For a few seconds everyone thought the battle of the century, but then Darion brushed his hair and greeted Ray in great respect. She was shocked by the great change and paralyzed when the "gay" Highlord planted a kiss tenderly at her lips.

"HIGHLORD!" Goirin literally yelled to Mongraine's face. The Highlord turned and looked at the aggravated priest seductively "Wait for your turn, elf. I will get to you soon."

Thassarian walked into the conflict and pulled the Highlord away. He bowed at the couple and apologized for the Highlord's action; he always got high during combat situations, and will sometimes do … embarrassing things that nobody can comprehend. They looked at the last bastion of the Scourge, nodded, and left for the Alliance base camp. Not before stopping and see how the Highlord was restrained by the combined force of Argent and Ebon Blade guards.


	13. Chapter 16

Exodus

**Gregory's POV**

I stopped dead at the muddy path. _Human, I can smell their taint. Guess it is another hunting party._ I jumped quietly into the nearby bushes, concealing any body parts that will reveal my location. More footsteps approach to the woods. With my supernatural hearing ability I can eavesdrop that they have just raided a feral worgen camp, killing all inhabitants inside. Anger rose and struggled to break free from my chest, but I felt conflict between killing and protecting "own kind". I'm not exactly a feral; I have a sentient mind and magical powers, rare for an abandoned worgen. When the hunting party walked past my location, their dogs started barking. _Shit! I forgot about the dogs! _The Gilneans drew their rifles and moved to search for the source, making flopping sound when they stepped on wet grass. I have to do something; they would definitely shoot me for who I am. A burning sensation boils violently in my mind, forcing me to make the easier choice. I closed my eyes, this have to be done!

I opened my paws, revealing the fire I have been storing and threw straight to the nearest hunter, incinerating his clothes. He screamed like a helpless child and ran straight to his group, but ended up passing the flames to his companions. The flame continued to burn across the garden, torching every life in it. I stood up and grinned at my work, _it is beautiful, just lacking … something. _I tried to resist the feral side of me taking over but it eventually took control. "He". No, I started channeling the fire energy directly from Hades; the power overwhelms my fingers and danced around my claws. I raised my paws, and the flames erupted to the flaming ring, intensifying the destruction. "He" saw his work and grinned devilish again, but soon furrowed his brow, searching for something even more horrific to do. He channeled another bolt of fire energy, gathering the power and casted upon the last poor soldier, he and his other colleagues burned away into nothing.

I recalled my wild fires back into the void and shook my head. The new found powers don't resemble any of the magic in my druid spell book, maybe it is the response of nature in the corruption of the world.

The moist wind gently touched my fur, washing away the dirt and blood smeared across the surface. I ran towards the main road, the lanterns were lit and I saw the corpses of the Black Kites Mercenaries on the muddy ground. Claw marks and bite prints indicated an assault by the feral worgens. I spat at the criminals, they are bands of soldiers dedicated in killing all worgens in Azeroth, even sentient beings like the Gilnean Adventurers I saw during the escape. _I have to get out of this place, not only to save myself from the mercenaries, but also to know more about my destructive powers! _ I howled to the sky and got down in all fours, a recently discovered ability that enables me to dash great distance without fatigue. I sprinted down the main roads to the Gilnean Wall, my last hope of leaving the wretched land.

After a long and exhausting run, the Gilnean Wall appears from the thick fog that surrounds the Northern State, and it totally disappointed me. The giant gate that sealed the nation from outer interactions is forever destroyed, the fortifications scattering around the ground along with valiant defenders of Gilneas and the mysterious invaders. These invaders doesn't resemble any of the enemies I have seen; their bodies and limbs are partially corroded and smell like rotting corpses, but I can still smell the bloodlust in the area, indicating a recent battle. _So Black Kite summons corpses to fight the worgens? But I do not recall any memories of Necromancers in the ranks of their armies. _I turned the warrior over to check the tabard; the emblem has a half-covered face with equipments of a ranger. _Not Black Kite? Then who are these invaders?_

I suddenly hear battle cries behind me. Turning around I saw animated corpses moving in groups, shouting in a strange language, I'm certain they are not greeting me in a well-mannered way. I summoned the magical fire into my hands. _This is going to be a long day…_


	14. Chapter 17

How to train a paladin?

**Alfred's POV**

After riding for three days and night, I have finally arrived at the chaotic city of Andorhal. The area is one of the last bastions controlled by the Scourge, and both Horde and Alliance have sent armies to retake the critical command post in the Western Plaguelands. I rode past the destroyed city gate, avoiding the fallen weaponries of war scattered around the warzone. The city is now a battleground between the Alliance and Horde troops along with the trapped Scourge in the city square. I looked to the far side, which is surrounded by the plague clouds. _Can this ever end? Can't the war be stopped even after the death of the Lich King? _Charger snorted to me, pulling me back to reality. I patted his armored back and continued my way into the city.

"Halt Paladin! Identify yourself!" A human guard called out from the Alliance camp, trying to do his job. I dismounted, landing safely on the ground, and then walked calmly to the camp while taking off my bulky helmet. The guard immediately saluted to me in my approach, I think he recognized the emblem sewed on my tabard. "I'm sorry to interrupt your journey sir." The guard spoke in a southern accent, Gilneas? "I have to ensure that anyone who passes through here is at least registered and prepared for the roads beyond." I nodded in agreement; Andorhal is a dangerous place without adequate gear and skills to fend off the bloodthirsty Scourge. "Wait, sir. Can I ask you a favor?" The Gilnean asked me in a pleading tone; I wonder what he will need from me, mostly probably some gold donations. I put down my helmet on a nearby table, crossed my arms and replied "What do you need from me, brave soldier?" The guard instantly looked down, some sort of embarrassing things, oh great! "Umm… I was stationed here with my brother, Sam straight after military training in Stormwind City Barracks. We did everything right, listen to superiors, did our duties and patrols. But recently my brother went missing after a patrol, I tried to find him but …" He stuttered for a moment "But the Captain says that nobody will leave the camp without his orders, and he is not going to send anyone to look for my brother, deeming him 'expendable'! He is my baby brother! Please Sir; you have to help me find him!" He begged me literally, sinking down on his knees. I scratched my head, and then held out a hand to get him up. "I will help you find your brother, but tell me, where is he last seen?" The young lad brightened up and wiped off the tears in his eyes "His last patrol is around the Western warehouses, he is instructed to scout for Horde ambushers or Scourge remnants. And sir, please don't tell the captain, he will be very upset about this and the death knight that commands here has left." _Death Knight? Must be Thassarian, but where will he be? _I took my helmet from the table and walked to Charger; he is waiting impatiently and shows it by stomping repeatedly on the corrupted ground. The guard once again saluted to me in gratitude, I took Charger's rein and slowly walked to the Scourge-infested area, the warehouses.

I can feel the stench and rot literally seeping through my armor when I walk the roads, _what is the captain thinking? Allowing a recruit patrol alone into the den of monsters. _I grunted at the thought; the Alliance hasn't changed a bit, leaving reckless leaders unchecked and send young men to their premature death! Suddenly something shifted silently around the corner; I unsheathed my newly forged longsword, a gift from the Master Blacksmith in the depths of Ironforge, and prepared myself with a strong buff that gives a brawling power. The shifting sound continues, I walked cautiously forward and I regretted on that particular step. A strong trap sprung up suddenly and clasped my foot tightly, a small groan slipped out from my lips, I checked the wounds and found out that it is a well-crafted trap, and that will only mean…

Ambushers swarmed out from the nearby wrecks and ruins, arming with metal axes and daggers, some even wielded a longbow, aiming straight for their prey. I muttered under my breath, calling the power of light to my side. The light approaches and formed as a angelic form, shielding my sides from the barrage. The leading raider, an orc apparently, shouted orcish to his subordinates, they all charged to my position. I threw a judgment to the nearby rogue, burning his shadow cloak and revealing the ugly nature of a forsaken, he yelped as his armor caught on magical fire. I barely had time to parry a swing from a berserker, stumbling back and made my wounds ever worse. I swore and swung my holy blade, slicing at least 3 attackers and took them down. Another barrage of arrows flew in a wild swarm; I concentrated the strongest light of all, pleading it to bestow power upon me. It worked, and the pure light surrounded me, incinerating all the arrows flying near my proximity. Taking the chance, I attacked the surprised ambushers, hacking and slashing my way out of the death spot. Most of them fell from my attacks but some did retaliate; I tried slashing a troll hunter with the enhanced crusader strike, but he simply shrugs the impact off like a fly on a bull. I swung my sword upright, charging it with all my powers and swung it down in the strongest impact I have ever seen. He dodged the attack and jabbed me hard on the shoulder, an electric feeling came upon me and I fell to my knees, unable to attack nor defend from the inevitable stab.

A shadow fell upon the troll suddenly, crushing the blue skinned creatures under his feet. He jumped and dodged the incoming spear from the orc leader; the horde commander was baffled from the act and will never know what hit him. The silvery blade prodding out from his chest and he fell to the muddy ditch, still in his shocked expression. I was watching the warrior in awe when he turned around and looked intently on me. He was wearing an exotic dark grey armor, armed with a unconventional curved blade and wore an eye patch on his right eye. But the fact that astounds me was that he walked towards me and extended his scarred arm, speaking in perfect common "Druggul of the Oathbringer, at your service."

The most surprising factor is that, he is an orc.


	15. Chapter 18

Oathbringer

**Alfred's POV**

"Are you alright Paladin?" The orc put out a hand, I gladly took it and prop myself up. He is … huge, towering over me in at least a few inches. He wore an exotic armor that shined in the plague clouds, with silver plating covering vital parts. The shine from the metal is enough to blind most, if not all creatures around. The invading Horde ambushers were briefly knocked out by the shockwave but quickly recovered.

They charged straight towards the mysterious warrior, hoping that their numbers could overwhelm the lone defender, but he only grinned in satisfaction, as if he had anticipated the attack. He unsheathed the bulky mace with ease, the weapon can be described as "a crystal on a pole", a simple but deadly destroyer. The crystal suddenly glistened in light, and swelled to an enormous size. The warrior quickly sweeps across the battlefield, crushing the surprised Horde battle guards into smithereens. The orc with bronze armor stopped his way, seeing the danger of close-range and called his group to do as he does. _He must be the officer of the group, I have to get him or else we will be overwhelmed. _I thought, unsheathing my battered sword and shield, strengthening it with my last reservoir of mana.

But the orc acted before I did, he charged towards the group, once again surprising the battle group with swift agility and speed. The officer drew his blade to meet the blunt mace, but was shattered along with his arm, he screeched in inhumane voice. The warrior then disengaged from the covering strikes, and roared with might and valor "Oathbringer: Obliterator!" His armor then glowed in a golden tint, shrouding and strengthening the caster. He then raised his weapon and swung hard to the ground.

The ground shuddered at the blow, and quaked violently around the impact. Earth and dust flew frantically, blinding my eyes. I could only make out a single figure amidst the smoke, none of the enemy survived.

He sheathed his weapon onto his back, and retracted the power. The armor once again shined in pure silver. "Are you alright human? I made sure the impact did not go too far." I only stared in awe as he spoke in perfect common. He observed my strange act for a few moments, and then laughed loudly in an orcish way (a kind way by the way). "Sorry if I startled you, my name is Druggal, I am the de facto leader of the Oathbringer, or was the leader…" _He sounded sad, maybe something happened. _"Oathbringer? The guild Goirin was in?" I asked the orc, he suddenly looked up in hope, exclaiming "Goirin is alive!? I cannot believe it! Where is he at the moment, I have much to tell him!" I scratched my head and said "He said he wanted to stay at Northrend, to fight off the remnants of Lich King's army." Druggal nodded in agreement, as if he has guessed much of it. "That is great news! I thought everyone died in the battle… But no matter, what are you doing here, anyways?" I then told him about the training Tirion Fordring personally invited me to. He looked up and said "Ah Tirion, my old friend, he is doing well then in his new group." _Old friend? He_ _sounded like he known Lord Fordring for a long time? What is the Oathbringer? _He snapped back to reality and said suddenly "Paladin, if you don't mind, I have a … interesting offer to you. I offer you to join our order and train under the guild's finest trainers, if you wish." I stared in shock to the words, _train? With him instead with the Argent Crusade?_ I asked the orc "But I thought you are a warrior, and most of the guild has died in some battle?" He only laughed at my question "Ah, young one. You do not need to worry about the training; I only wanted to know if you wanted to join the Oathbringer?" I eagerly responded "Of course!" He grinned at the response and said "Very well, I will bring you to our ancient sanctuary. And you do not need to worry; I will inform Tirion about the … sudden change of arrangement."

He lifted his palm to the air and muttered some spell in a foreign language. A nether portal suddenly materialized and appeared in front of us. Druggal walked in front of the portal, and stepped through the thin veil. I hesitated for a moment, but decided to walk into the portal. After all, what is the harm of going into a portal?

Sanctuary of the Ancients

I stepped out of the portal, and felt my body patching together in supernatural ability. _That was a really bumpy trip! _I thought, but was disrupted by the view. I am standing on an old marble platform, although the cracks were full of moss, but I can feel the life running through the area. Old and magical trees surrounded the platform, acting as the barrier for the isolated sanctuary. In the middle was a secondary platform with ancient columns; statues of all races were sculpted into the column, their faces showed valor and might, and stood proudly, overlooking the platform. The thing that took my breath away was the fountain on the elevated platform; it was glowing in the most beautiful color, with beautiful elven decorations making up the structure. The overflowing water in the fountain quickly dispersed into a blue mist, and quickly moved around the sanctuary. _It… is a fountain of pure mana! _Druggal saw my reaction and grinned "Yes paladin, it is a fountain of mana!" _He spoke in my mind!? What is this place!? _He turned to me and said wisely "This, my friend, is the Sanctuary of the Ancients." He gave me time to digest the information, and continued his lecture "Long ago, this is a place of study for the arcane mages, specifying the Highborne. They created this sanctuary in the depths of the forest, with natural and magical barriers concealing the position. When the War of the Ancients neared its end, some of the Highborne escaped to the Sanctuary. But some of the Night Elven Warriors chased into the area through the dispersing portal. They captured the Highborne but were marveled by the magical Sanctuary, and decided the location of this place to be used as the new headquarters for the group. This battlegroup eventually became the Oathbringers, sworn defenders of Azeroth." He guided me towards the pool of mana, and said "This is the last creation of the Well of Eternity." Well of Eternity!? Didn't Hapyala said something about the well as the ultimate mana reservoir that provided immortality? Druggal just smiled and reassured me that the well is only a half-completed creation, and doesn't give immortality. "Though, it gives out life and power that people seek. That is the reason for the Oathbringer." I was utterly confused by the statement.

"For a person to join and become a part of the Oathbringer he requires extraordinary skills and courage, generally any honorable warrior can become a part of us. They are then sent into the Sanctuary by the recruiter and to be examined by the elder Oathbringer." He looked at me and said "Since I am the last and eldest Oathbringer in here, I will approve you as the candidate."

I smiled to myself, knowing that I passed the first test. But he then looked at the fountain seriously and said "Then the recruit is to step into the fountain, clean of all taint. He then have to drink from a special goblet containing the pure mana and some of the blood of a dragon." _Dragon's blood!? And pure mana! That will most probably kill anyone who dared to drink it. _"Drinking the goblet will bind you with a special oath we have sworn to follow for millennium. It also gives courage, valor and strength from the dragon's blood, and intelligence, long-live and power from the pure mana." I shuddered at the thought that this is the reason Goirin is so powerful in both healing and combat, but having much risk to achieve. The Master then explained "After the ceremony, the recruit will start training with the respective trainer and to master the power. He will also sculpt the mana water he drank into a unique power, named "Oathbringer strength", which is one of the reasons for our supernatural power." I finally understood the Oathbringer, and knowing that this is the only way he is going to master the art of the light, and maybe the Oathbringer strength Druggal and Goirin used before. I turned and stood in confidence, letting him know that I am ready for the ceremony. The Master nodded happily, knowing that a recruit has accepted to become an Oathbringer.

"Alfred the Recruit! Please step forward!" I stood up immediately and walked calmly to the edge of the fountain. Druggal has undressed his plate armor and wore a ceremonial robe, he is already half submerged in the water. "Alfred! Are you prepared for the duty and burden as an Oathbringer, no matter the consequences, you will not back down to save Azeroth from any danger posed by any power?" I boomed loudly "Yes!" He nodded and continued "Do you understand that the path of an Oathbringer will be tough and full of sacrifices, nothing can be done to revert the path!" I once again said "Yes!" Druggal smiled but retained the elder look, so that he would not ruin the ceremony. "Alfred! Step into the water!" I confidently stepped into the pool, and instantly felt the mana searing into my skin, I silently cursed the pain but remained composed. After a while the mana finally ceased its invasion and started soothing and healing the wounds. I sighed in relief, The Master sensed it and smiled again. "Recruit! The Ancient Spirits has accepted you into the sacred pool, and now we have gone to the final step!" He held out his hand and muttered "Dash' loran Mizuke!" A silver goblet in tauren size materialized before our eyes, the goblet was obviously elven, with beautiful engravings around the sides. Druggal took out a small flask from his pouch, and poured a few drops of dark crimson liquid into the goblet. "For millennium we, the Oathbringer has vanquished many evils, and the strength and courage was given by the eldest of the dragon, granting us everlasting powers against the impending evil." He then muttered another spell, immediately the goblet was filled with the pure mana from the fountain. "And with the sacred water given by the Ancients, we were granted with life and power that will shine always in the dark plains where evil lurks for eternity." He held it before me, and said a few ceremonial verses, probably blessing it. I took the goblet, looked at the magical mixture inside, and gulped it in one breath. My mind was then attacked by various images projected by the mixture, mostly the Oath and the history of the Guild. I saw battles of the guild with various evil, such as the Burning Legion, The Old Horde, The Necromancers and Eredars. The one image I saw permanently scarred my mind. "The Betrayal of the One". I saw dead Oathbringers scattering around the Sanctuary, and I saw the duel between a High Elf and Druggal, struggling to battle against the former.

I woke up, shocked from the images and memories I have recently gathered, Druggal came into my room and handed me a glass of water, reassuring me that it is actually water. I gladly took it and gulped the liquid in record time. It didn't taste like water at all, but after a while the taste subsided and started to taste blank. I was astonished by the effect of the liquid. The orc laughed at my reaction, as if he knew my reaction is determinate. "This is the special brew of the Oathbringer; it can heal any wounds, both internal and external. The most extraordinary thing of this brew is that it will taste according to what you think it is; I told you that are just water and you believed it, therefore it changes." I marveled at the boiling brew in the wooden mug, but quickly snapped back to reality.

"What happened to me? Why am I in bed?" I asked the Oathbringer, he answered after a torrent of laughter. "Welcome to the Oathbringer, brother!" I was not surprised by the answer, _I must be dreaming just now! _Druggal came closer and patted me on the back "Any bad dreams? I don't mind you saying it aloud!" I then told him about the strange images I had received during the dream, he suddenly went silent, and only told me to get dressed before stepping out of the room.

When I walked out, I saw something that I never anticipated. Spirits of all kinds and races had gathered around the platform, they were conversing and laughing, as if they had known for each other for centuries. I calmly shifted through the masses and found Druggal conversing with a familiar human spirit; he wore a ceremonial Order of the Silver Hand armor and a unique cape. His weapon consists of a beautifully crafted mace. The face of the spirit shows wisdom but frailty from old age and a strong aura of light surrounds him.

Druggal saw my entrance and waved me to his position. He greeted me with respect and introduced me to the spirit. "Allow me to introduce your new paladin trainer, Uther the Lightbringer." I stood in awe while understanding the words. _Uther? THE Uther training me as a paladin? _The spirit laughed and spoke in a wise voice "I don't suppose our mannerism has changed in the past years, do we now greet people by standing like a stone?" Druggal quickly explained "I'm sorry Uther; he is still shocked by your entry." Uther then laughed at me, I blushed at the response. "It is alright Druggal, I am just joking around. So, you will be my new squire eh?" I saluted in respect and said "Yes my Lord!" He told me to drop the salute. _I guess he is an easy-going person after all… _I thought.

Uther continued "I have not trained any new Oathbringer since my last student, well." His eyes were full of tears "You know the rest." I have known that Uther's last student is the infamous Arthas, the Lich King. I shuddered at the thought of the Dark Lord, and the encounter at Icecrown Citadel. "I know that Uther, but this is a matter of emergency, he is special." Uther stared at me for a while, _examining me for what I am worth, most probably. _I thought. He then stood up and said "Well I can teach him the art of the Lightbringer, but…" He pointed at my weapons "These will not be suitable, he needed a heavy two-handed weapon for the training. Also, a new armor has to be crafted for immediate needs." I turned and faced the spirit "But Uther, these arms requires time and material. Fel! We don't even have a blacksmith to start with!" Druggal put his hand on my shoulder, telling me to calm down "Do not worry Alfred! We have the material and manpower here!" He brought me to a shady corner, there lies an ancient anvil, it was elven crafted and was unharmed from the years of corrosion. There are also blacksmith tools and gears that could create any armor. Druggal kneeled beside a metal box, opening it and taking a strange ore out. He showed me the ore, it was glittering in silver tint, but gradually changes color and shape when the orc took it in his hands. "This is the metal we use in our weapons and armors; it is called Silverite, a foreign metal from the Twisting Nether. It glows in silver but can change color when the situation changes, such as extreme heat and cold to accommodate properly. It is also a tough metal, able to withstand a blow from a Diamond Mace or even an elven blade, without battering its surface." I was fascinated by the metal; when I took it, it quickly morphed and changes into a golden sphere, glowing in a soothing light. Druggal laughed at the change, saying "I guess the metal absorbed your light and morphed into a holy metal, this is perfect! I can use it to make what Uther requires, Good Work!" I smiled in satisfaction, knowing that I am getting ever closer to become the ultimate champion of the Light. Druggal turned to me and waved me off "You should get to Uther and tell him about the good news, I'm sure you two have many training ahead. I will start to manipulate the metal right away!" I waved and left the Smiths, then ran to the courtyard to meet up with Uther, it is time for training!


	16. Chapter 19

Wolfman?

**Titan Sentry Unit 35620's POV**

"God dammit Alfree! Why must I bring this human lassie to Gilneas?" Thoril complained to the thin air of the South, while sipping a piping hot dwarven brew. "But Alfred told me you are the best sharpshooter and hunter in Azeroth, if you can't help, who can?" The dwarf's eyes glittered at the comment but remained composed "These stuck-up tricks don't work on me, lassie!" "Can I do at least something to make you happy? Something that will make you think twice" _Shit! This is getting suavely, I have to remain composed! _"Absolutely … anything…" Her face came close to the bright red dwarf, and breathed air that made him shudder. "I…" He started "Anything…" The girl breathed into Thoril's ear, making him blush even further.

"The only thing that would please me would be ale and hot gi…" Thoril managed to stop himself from saying the words; Rose smirked and ran off on her zebra, while taunting the hunter to catch up with her. "Get moving Master Hunter, we need to get to Silverpine Forest before dusk!" Thoril placed his mug in the satchel, and hurried his ram, surpassing Rose's position. They ran swiftly to the entrance of the Cursed Forest.

"INTRUDERS! DEFEND YOURSELF!" A voice shouted in the distance, the duo stopped their tracks and readied their weapons; by the sound and accent, bandits will be most probable in these times. "Say hello to the nice fellow, Bianca!" Thoril yelled and shot a flame bullet to the woods, igniting the bushes.

"What are you doing? There could be wild animals in there!" Rose shouted and fired an ice arrow into the fire, extinguishing the roaring flames. But then they saw something that nobody has expected. Feral wolves in humanoid sizes were attacking each other, but clearly one side is on the advantage. Some of the wolves were firing shots at the unarmed Ferals, tearing muscle from the shrapnel. The rest of the group used metal weapons to battle. Thoril scratched his head and said "What is happening? Why are the wolves killing each other? And Hell! They got weapons! I never knew worgens can use weapons?" Rose trained her bow on one of the worgen rifleman and yelled "Guess we don't have much time to think? Get shooting already!"

Suddenly a rifle shot rang out from behind, Rose quickly spun around to see Thoril firing a contraption into the fray. The contraption opened instantly and turned arcane energies into searing flames, burning anyone unfortunate enough to be inside. The dwarf then took three precise shots at the pursuing worgens, stopping them dead in their tracks.

Rose smiled at the Dwarf's swift achievement, and decided to catch up with the kill counts. She commanded her pet and he flew into the fray once again, tearing and biting the enemies in order to distract them from the Alliance hunters. The human then trained her arrow precisely and steadily to the leading worgen, and fired without second thoughts. It penetrated straight across the eye of the dark worgen. It stared at the attacker with absolute rage until his last breath is drawn. Thoril turned back to watch the battlefield, only a few stragglers were left. He signaled his partner and both shot simultaneously, taking down the last of the enemies.

"Who are they? What are they fighting for?" Thoril wondered, but Rose slid down the hill and started examining the bodies. She took out an insignia from the armored wolfman and showed it to the Dwarf. "This is the insignia of Black Kite, a Gilnean Purist Faction! No wonder they are killing the feral worgens with weapons. But they should all be human, not these worgens!"

Suddenly, searing pain drew the attention of the dwarf elsewhere. They checked the wounded areas, blisters and boils started forming and burning the body part. Thoril crumpled to the ground quickly, writhing and screaming in agony. Rose whipped her head round and identified the threat. A Worgen Necromancer started concentrating dark energies in his head, preparing to unleash similar curse on the human hunter. But she isn't that stupid, she ran swiftly to the tree and barely avoided the dark manifestation, the tree started to rot under the influence of the spell, dying by the second. Rose whipped out her bow and trained a lethal aimed shot at the enemy. She released the grip and fired straight for the head, intending to take the kill. But the worgen only raised his muscular hand, and the arrow incinerated and burnt to charcoal before it even touches the enemy. Rose was utterly shocked by the worgen's magic. _I've never seen any kind of necromancer or warlock magic to be that potent!? He can incinerate a flowing object without any mind casting or supplements. And he is a worgen! WHO IS HE!? _The worgen started to channel magical flames in his paws, but Rose took the first surprise by firing three shots simultaneously, forcing the warlock to duck for cover, where the human's pet has prowled for the last 5 minutes. The ferocious lion jumped out and attacked the worgen, but he had already anticipated the attack. The Necromancer suddenly immolated the lion's hide, causing the pet to roll at the harsh grass screeching in agonizing pain. Rose quickly moved to her pet's side, trying to protect her loyal friend. The Worgen grinned devilishly and summoned living flame straight from the deepest chasm of the Twisting Nether, it wriggles out from the tiny wormhole and moved fluently as his master commands. The warlock grinned and roared "The Living Flame, one of the most potent demon in the history of the Titans. I am giving you the privilege to die under its raging flames!" He swiped the fire serpent around, and the raging demon burnt the air, leaving heated trails behind.

Rose saw the chance and threw her tomahawk strapped in her leather waist, intending to distract the living flame, but the living flame only moved in, gaped open his jaw and devoured the weapon. She watched in shock as the living flame grew in size from the devouring, gradually increasing in size. The worgen twisted his wrist and flicked his fingers, and the serpent moved and charged straight to the horrified human.

Suddenly, the living flame stopped its track, just in time to devour the metal projectile. It grew larger again and started to lose its shape, growing into a flaming vortex. The necromancer laughed at the futile effort "It's useless, no physical attack can harm the demon, he just devour and ignite anything in its path." He casted his pet to the attacker, incinerating the bushes. It revealed nothing but a small hare. "Hmm?" The Worgen scoffed, but felt something and quickly spun to the source of the sound. Thoril jumped down with both of his axe in the ready, he managed to slice at the Warlock's head before being caught by the flames. The worgen lost his concentration and grabbed his head in pain, howling primal words. Rose quickly got to the dwarf, and he took off the burning pelt, unharmed by the constrictions of the demon. The living flame spun around, writhing in disapproval and descended into the Twisting Nether.

Rose put out a hand; Thoril gladly took it and stood up. He winked at the blushing human and walked to the worgen. He gradually regained conscious and tried to stand up, Thoril immediately stopped his actions with a well-placed hunting blade. The worgen managed to choke out some common "My name is Gregory Greymane, I am a Gilnean Druid, please spare my miserable life! Please!" Thoril smacked the frightened Greymane with the flat part and spat "You just cast those horrible spells and summoned a forbidden demon, and now you want mercy?" He raises his weapon, preparing to end the human's life, but Rose stopped him in time "Look at him, he looks so innocent, I can see it! And the blood red eyes are gone." True, those red eyes did go out like a lamp, replacing with frightened ocean blue eyes. Gregory lowered himself even more "I am truly sorry about the accident, I lost control to my rage and fury, and these power … I don't even know where did it came from!" Thoril lowered his axe and thought, _He claims that he is a druid, but those spells are clearly demonic. Maybe the Arch-mage of Dalaran may want to research this extraordinary worgen. _The Dwarf walked behind the worgen and shackled him with a cold iron shackle. "If you even dare to cast a spell, my pet will make quick work of you!" Vodka barked, warning the prisoner "Don't even think about it."

Gregory nodded slowly and stood up in the order of the hunters, Rose looked at him in sympathy. _Poor Gregory, he must have suffered under Curse of the Worgen. _Suddenly the Worgen crumpled to the ground and started howling madly, both hunters were surprised by the reaction, and quickly tried to subdue him. But he resisted and broke the chains. Before Vodka can do anything harmful, a shadow appeared.

He dropped from height, quickly drawing his blade to retaliate Vodka's bite. Rose drew an arrow but the shadow slashed precisely in the air, slicing the tip from a distance. Thoril jumped into the fray with his rifle, he slammed in a pallet packet into his musket and fired multiple shots to the intruder. The shadow used his blades and blocked the scattering pallets with ease, shocking the veteran hunter.

Then the shadow spoke "Please stop this madness! I am Darius Crowley, leader of Gilneas Liberation Front. I am here to help this young man from succumbing into madness! By the Light, Stop!"


End file.
